Breaking The Ice
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke has finally killed Itachi and now has a plan. He now wants to resurrect his clan and make Sakura his wife. However, Sakura wants to have a happy and loving marriage. Can she melt the ice around his heart? (13 for coarse language)COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter One:

He stood there, covered in blood. In his brother's blood. He had been waiting for this day for so long, and yet, he felt horrible standing over his brother, itachi. But he had done it, he had avenged his clan. Oh, how he had longed for this.

Sasuke stood over his brother clutching the kunai that Sakura had gave him, he looked toward the forest to see the bodies of his comrades out cold. Thanks to their friendship, he managed to become stronger, not only physically, but also mentally to finally kill his brother. He remembers vaguely:

_Flashback_

Itachi is walking toward Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke with two of his "followers" dressed in black, waiting to kill. They fought long and hard, but then Naruto was so badly injured, that he was thrown by one of the mysterious men into a tree and he was out cold. Sakura managed to knock one to the ground as she ran toward Sasuke who was on the ground, writhing in pain after being kicked in the stomach by Itachi. Sakura throws one of her shuriken at Itachi and it hits him in the shoulder, causing him to fall down in pain.

"Sakura....." Sasuke replies getting up. "Now's my chance to kill him....." He stands up as he feels pain all throughout his body. He slowly reaches for a kunai, since he had worn out all his chakra fighting Itachi, only to find he has no weapon. He falls back down on his knees as Sakura kneels down in front of him. "Wait, Sasuke-kun, here, use my kunai" Sakura says reaching out her hand to Sasuke, who gladly accepted. Sasuke stands up not looking at her and replies, "thanks."

Just then Sasuke walks over to his near-death brother and brings up the kunai in his hand, ready to strike. However, the man who Sakura thought she knocked out stood up and threw five shuriken at Sasuke. "Noooooooo!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke turned around and Sakura quickly jumped in the way. Only three managed to hit her as Sasuke caught two of them and hurled them back at the man, killing him.

"Sakura, talk to me" he spoke, hoping she'll be alright. "I am fine, just a couple of scratches, go and finish off Itachi, don't worry about me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura was starting to get weak and passed out due to the amount of blood she lost but she would definitely live through this. Sasuke laid her gently on the ground and walked over to Itachi with hate in his eyes. He was looking down on Itachi just as he whispered, "kill me Sasuke, I dare you to." He coughed up some blood. "I dare you...if it will make you feel better, little brother." Sasuke boiled with anger. How dare he call him little brother, hell, he wished that Itachi never existed. He didn't want anything to do with Itachi. Now, if he killed him he would be free, free forever from Itachi.

Just then Itachi spoke, "Little brother, just kill me, what are you waiting for? Are you afraid? Are you afraid that if you kill me, you won't have a purpose in life? I killed every last Uchiha except you, and do you know why?" Itachi coughed up some more blood. "It was so I can see you full of hatred and pain, for I didn't want to waste my time to kill you, you are nothing to me. Even when we were young, I pretended to like you but in fact I despised you. In fact, you got in the way of my plans." Sasuke's grip tightened around the kunai. "I intended to kill every last fucking Uchiha so that I would be the only one left and be known as the famous Uchiha who got away. I intended to kill everyone and claim that the Hidden Village of Sound had murdered everyone and my hands would be clean. Clean enough to continue my life as the leader of the Anbu without any guilt. But then you were born and ruined my plans. Now I have nothing to live for, everyone knows I killed our Clan and you know what?" He started shaking and barely stood up, he somehow managed to. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and stated: "I am fucking proud of it!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "You Bastard!!" Sasuke cut Itachi's neck and started stabbing him several times to make sure he was dead, dead for good. He stood there, covered in his brother's blood, watching the expression on his brother's face. His brother had an heinous smile on his face as though telling him that it wasn't over.....

_End Flashback_

Sasuke made his way over to his unconscious teammates and with one last look at Sakura, everything turned black.

**Hope you enjoyed it and continue to read it, please review! Chapter two coming soon!**


	2. Breaking The Ice Chapter Two

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

_**Aki belongs to me in this chapter - I made him up**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Two:

_Sasuke's Dream_

_It was late afternoon, with a fresh breeze blowing through the forest where Sasuke is training, punching a tree and using his chakra on it. Sasuke is five years old at the time and wants to be as strong as his brother, Itachi._

"I want to be strong just like you, big brother!" Sasuke explains while training with Itachi. "Well, you have a long way to go at the rate you're going." He calmly explains, his face expressionless. "I am ready to try and fight you again, big brother. Come and fight me so I can see how strong I have become." Sasuke replied, getting into a fighting stance. "Not today, Sasuke, I am going to be busy tonight." He explained. "The ANBU, right? But, you promised me." Sasuke sadly said.

" I have to go Sasuke, see you later." Itachi said walking off with his back to Sasuke. 'Why do I have to put up with him?' Itachi thought walking home. Sasuke however stayed and trained until it was dark and he was so caught up that he finally realised that he was going to be late for dinner, again. His mother would scold him whenever he would be late for anything, quite frankly, it annoyed him even more than when his brother would break his promises.

Sasuke dashed toward the village, using his chakra to gain him extra speed. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that the road leading toward the village was covered in blood. He walked down the street and saw that even the houses had blood splattered all over them. 'No, what's going on? The ANBU leaders live here so they should have killed the intruders' he thought as he saw the body of a boy which he went to school with. 'Aki, was his name, poor guy, he was such a happy boy.' He thought. 'He wanted to be a teacher when he grew up.' Sasuke remembered as he closed Aki's eyes. "Rest in peace." Sasuke said as he walked off toward his house hoping that someone would be alive.

He arrived at his house and saw that all over the white walls were bloody handprints trailing all the way to the family room and there he saw a figure standing over the bodies of his dead parents. "Itachi?" He asked a little afraid. "Yes, little brother, it's me, Itachi." "Why have you killed our parents?" Sasuke asked, shaking with anger. "Why, I have saved you for they were afraid of you and me, well mostly me being a prodigy and all." He replied, wiping the blood off his sword. "They were planning on killing us." He lied.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing and immediately he was transported into a room and there he was, looking at himself when he was five years old. (He is in his present form, 18 years old, looking at an image of when he was five years old.) The little Sasuke went up to him and said, with tears in his eyes. "It is all your fault. If you were stronger, you could have saved everyone, but you were weak. Everyone died because of you, because you were weak! It is all your fault!" Sasuke then mentally thought, 'he's right, it's all my fault. Why did I have to be weak, why?'

Just then, flashes of his brother lying in his own blood with a sinister smile on his face burst through his mind, making him sweat out of fear. There he was, drenched in his brother's blood holding his brother's head in his hand while the body remained on the ground, lifeless. The head then screamed, "It's not over yet, Sasuke!" It then began to laugh.

_End Dream_

"AHHHHHHHHH, NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed opening his eyes, scaring Sakura who was sleeping in a chair by his side. Sasuke grabbed his head and screamed, "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"

**So, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review. Chapter three coming soon! **


	3. Breaking The Ice Chapter Three

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Three:

Luckily it was around midnight and there weren't many patients in Konoha Hospital because Sasuke would have scared them to death with his screams. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs as Sakura embraced him, hoping to calm him down, not caring if he would push her away.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Naruto were in the waiting room, hoping that Sasuke would be alright. Naruto was busy pacing around the room while Kakashi appeared to be calm while reading his favorite Hentai novel, Make-Out Paradise. "Seriously, Sensei, how could you be reading at a time like this? Sasuke has been unconscious for five days and you look as though you don't care." Naruto explained. "Naruto, there is nothing to worry about. You are forgetting that he is a Uchiha, for all we know, he could probably awake today or tomorrow." Kakashi smiled and went back to reading his book. "KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" They heard someone scream and immediately thought it sounded like Sasuke so both Naruto and Kakashi ran up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

When they got there, Naruto burst through the door and saw Sasuke being held by Sakura, who was trying to calm him down. "Shhhhh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." She said rubbing his back. Sasuke was trembling so much that even kakashi was surprised at Sasuke's action. "I think we should leave and let Sasuke calm down. I am sure he doesn't want us to see him this way." Kakashi explained as he dragged Naruto by his collar. "Hey, I'm not 12 years old anymore!" He yelled. "I am already married to Hinata, while you are still a single old man who reads Hentai books and--" Kakashi cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go dunce." Kakashi closed the door behind him.

Sakura was still holding on to Sasuke who had managed to calm down a bit. She let go of him and asked, "do you want to tell me what scared you so much? You haven't trembled that much since your fight with Gaara." Sasuke just sat on the bed, not answering Sakura. "Oh, come on Sasuke. I have known you for six years now, so I know when something is bothering you." "Alright, Sakura." He stated. "Ever since my brother killed my clan, I have been having nightmares since that day, every night. I would always wake up screaming, seeing everyone die or the aftermath of the killings." He explained. "My brother said that the only way to get rid of these nightmares is to fall in love with someone. But how can I fall in love with someone when all I feel is hate?" "Oh, God, Sasuke. Why didn't you tell me before that you suffered from these nightmares?" Sakura asked.

"I thought that no one would care and would think of me as a weakling" He simply stated. "All I have for to live is to resurrect my clan and find a suitable wife who can produce me an heir. However, only one person who actually understands me is you, Sakura." He explained. "What I am trying to say is, will you marry me Sakura and fulfill my dream?" Sakura only stood there in shock.

"I will Sasuke, but on one condition." Sakura stated. "Alright, what is the condition?" "That I will first try to get through to you and teach you how to love someone and that we don't get married right away, that we take it slow and steady." Sakura explained. "Is that alright you, Sasuke?"

**Thanks for reading and please review! Chapter Four coming soon!**


	4. Breaking The Ice Chapter Four

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Four:

Sasuke sat on the bed thinking about Sakura's conditions, then made his decision: "Yeah, sure, no problem." He simply said. "But, I wouldn't get your hopes up about teaching me to love someone, it will be difficult because all I feel is hatred." "Thank you for understanding." Sakura happily said. "Now, I want to go home and away from this hospital, can you go see if I am free to go?" Sasuke asked. "Sure." Sakura replied as she stood up from the chair and made her way to the lobby.

At the lobby, Kakashi was busy reading his book again, a giggle escaping his lips. Naruto just sat on a chair, bored and disgusted at his Sensei's habit. "Sakura-Chan, how is Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he saw Sakura walk out of Sasuke's room. "Oh, he's just fine, he asked me to ask if he is ready to go home." Sakura explained. Kakashi looked up from his book when Naruto asked, "Sensei, you still haven't told me what is in that book you're always reading, I swear that is the 100 time you have read those books. What is so interesting about it? Why don't you just get a girlfriend like every normal person in the world?" "I haven't thought about it that way before, but your right, I should get a girlfriend." Naruto smirked. "In about, oh say, five years." Kakashi stated. "Plus I'll never tell you what I read in these books, buy yourself a copy if you are so interested." Kakashi grinned (or at least he did, that's what Naruto thought.) Sakura then walked off in disgust to Sasuke's room.

"How come you always wear a mask? In the six years that we have known you, you still haven't taken off your mask, not even once, why?" Naruto asked. "Stop asking me stupid questions, Naruto, and let me live my life, you dunce." Naruto clenched his fists and tried to punch Kakashi. "Stop calling me a dunce, you old man!" Kakashi didn't even look up from his book and dogged Naruto's punch and was behind Naruto in a flash. "You still haven't learned your lesson, Naruto. You are now a Jonin and you still show your back to an enemy, you idiot. It's still a wonder you're not dead yet." Kakashi did a hypnotism jutsu and Naruto fell instantly asleep when he turned around to face Kakashi. "You dunce." Kakashi chuckled as he went back to his dirty book.

Sakura went back to Sasuke's room and told him that he could go back home today. "That's great, thanks Sakura." Sasuke said and just then looked around the room. "Where are my clothes?" He asked, since he had a hospital robe on. "Oh, they were so torn to shreds and dripping in blood that the doctor threw them out." Sakura explained. "Sakura, could you go to my house and get my clothes?" He asked. "I will need a shirt, a pair of shorts, and a pair of socks. Check my closet and my drawer on the right-hand side of my bed." "Sure, no problem Sasuke." Sasuke handed her his keys. "I'll be back soon, would you like Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei to come and keep you company?" She asked. "Fine, whatever, bring in the dobe and the old hentai." He stated coldly. Sakura giggled as she went off to get them and go to Sasuke's house.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Five coming soon! **


	5. Breaking The Ice Chapter Five

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

_**(Thank you to the person for pointing out that Sasuke calls Naruto "Dobe" and not "Dunce" - I have now corrected it)**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Five:

Sasuke was not the type of person who liked to express his feelings, but he had to admit it, he kind of missed the dobe and the hentai, even if one had a dirty taste in books. He had agreed to let Sakura bring them in, but now he wished he hadn't agreed in the first place. Naruto was bouncing off the walls, thanks to Kakashi's hypnotism jutsu, which made Naruto think he was an ape when he woke up. "How come your jutsu made Naruto think he was an ape?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Well, it depends on the person." Kakashi simply stated. "The last person I used it on thought he was horse. When the poor guy woke up, he didn't know why the hell he was out in the Sand Country or how he got there." Kakashi chuckled. "How long will this last, he's starting to piss me off." Sasuke asked angrily. "Oh, about an hour." Sasuke looked up at the clock on the wall of the room. 'Damn, 15 more min. I don't know if I can stand this. I hope Sakura will be here soon with my clothes.' He thought bitterly.

Sakura was walking down the street to Sasuke's house, which belonged to the Uchiha Clan. Buildings were destroyed and still had stains of blood visible on the buildings and even on the street. 'Poor Sasuke, he has to look at this everyday. I would move out to a cheerful neighborhood if it was me living here.' Sakura thought. As Sakura neared the end of the street, she saw a big beautiful house that stood out in the midst of the crumbled buildings. She put the key in the keyhole and slowly opened the door.

It was dark and had a gloomy atmosphere to it. 'How could he live here?' Sakura thought. She turned on the light and slowly made her way up the stairs. There were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Sasuke hadn't told her what bedroom is his. 'Oh, well, I'll just go one bedroom at a time.' She opened the first bedroom and saw cobwebs everywhere. Sakura saw what looked like a picture by the dresser and made her way to it. She picked it up and blew the dust off. It was a picture of Sasuke smiling with his brother at his side with his parents smiling behind them. 'He was so happy.' Sakura thought. Sakura made her way to the next bedroom and saw that it had a television, a DVD, a desk, a drawer, and a bed. 'This must be Sasuke's room.' Sakura thought as she made her way over to the drawer and pick up a pair of socks. She then went over to the closet and got a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt. She then made her way out of the house, hoping she wouldn't have to see it again because it gave off a bad vibe, at least to her.

Sakura arrived about 15 min later to Konoha Hospital to Sasuke's room, where she saw Naruto all bruised and had a black eye. Sasuke was sitting on the bed and flexing his wrist. "What did you do now, Naruto?" Sakura asked, hoping he could still talk. "It wasn't my fault, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. When Sakura told them to come in, Naruto was still out cold, so she didn't know what was going on. "Well if you hadn't lost your tempter, I wouldn't have had to beat you up." Sasuke scowled. "He thought he was an ape, because of kakashi's hypnotism jutsu, don't ask I have never heard of it up to now, so I beat him up cause he was driving me crazy." Sasuke stated.

Sakura gave Sasuke his clothes. "Thanks." "No problem." She said as she dragged Naruto out if the room for Sasuke to change. Kakashi looked up from his book and burst out laughing, seeing Naruto. "Well, I see laugh that Sasuke laugh managed to shut laugh you up." Kakashi laughed and started rolling on the floor, hollering with laughter. Naruto's eye titched and said, "I'm going home, I can't stand anymore of this embarrassment." The secretary stood up and yelled, "Sir, this is a hospital, please calm down!" "Alright, I am also leaving, see you tomorrow Sakura and say bye to Sasuke for me." Kakashi said as he left the hospital. Sasuke emerged after a couple of minutes and asked Sakura where everyone went. She said they all went home, since it was around one in the morning. They walked out of the hospital together in silence. when they finally came to the path that intersected between his house and hers, Sasuke spoke up. "Since you want to take it slow, would you like to go out on a date with me? Around five o'clock?" "Sure, I'd love to." Sakura stated and they both walked their separate ways to their houses.

**Thank you for reading and hope you review! Chapter Six coming soon!**


	6. Breaking The Ice Chapter Six

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

_**Minatsuki belongs to me in this chapter - I made him up!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Six:

It was morning and Sakura woke up to the sun shining on her face. She made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and later she got dressed. She made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned and looked at the clock. Who would be coming to her house at 6 AM? Sakura hesitantly opened the door and saw that it was the Hokage. "Good morning, Sakura. May I come in?" He asked. "Of course, please come in. Have a seat in the living room." The Hokage made his way over to the couch and sat down. "Sakura, I have something to tell you, it is very improtant." Sakura sat down on the couch curiously. "Your parents, have been declared dead since of this morning on their mission to Snow Country." He explained. Sakura's parents were both ANBU and left to go on their mission five weeks ago to assassinate a drug lord by the name of Minatsuki.

"The mission was a success, he has been declared dead but in the process, they used their chidori past their limit and died. I am so sorry for your loss. We have deployed some ANBU to find their bodies to have a proper burial." The Hokage finished. Sakura was at a loss for words and started to cry, telling herself that this was just a dream. She pinched herself, it was real. The Hokage embraced her and said, "I know how you feel, just let it all out." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I have a meeting in five min. Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked. "Yes." Sakura replied. "I wouldn't want you to miss your meeting because of me." The Hokage then left. "Goodbye Sakura, take care." He said. "You too." Sakura replied.

'This can't be.' She thought getting back to making breakfast. 'They were the only family I had.' Sakura thought. She then made pancakes and began to eat. She rested on the couch after cleaning up and thought when the ANBU would find their bodies. Sakura looked up to the clock, it was seven o'clock. She promised she'd meet up with Hinata because she had something important tell her. 'I wonder what it could be.' She thought as she made her way to Hinata and Naruto's house.

Hinata over the years had overcome her shyness ever since she started dating Naruto. Thanks to him, Hinata had become more open since she had married him. Sakura knocked on the door and Hinata opened the door. "Come in Sakura, I have something important tell you. Come into the living room." Sakura followed her inside. Hinata motioned toward the couch and Sakura sat down. "Naruto isn't here, so I can tell you without him walking in. He's at the Ichiraku Ramen again." Hinata rolled her eyes. "So what do you want to tell me?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, I'm pregnant." Hinata stated.

Sakura's face lit up. "I am so happy for you! How many months?" "Two months, but I am afraid to tell Naruto, so I told you first." Hinata said. "Well you should tell him, tell him today. He is the father, right?" Sakura asked. "Of course, what do you take me for?" They both started laughing. "Hey, you want to go out for breakfast?" Hinata asked. "No thanks, I ate an hour ago so I'm full." Sakura stated. "Well then come with me, you can watch me eat." Hinata replied. "But first, do you want to tell me why you are so sad?"

Hinata had been the type of person who could tell when someone was keeping something from her. And she saw right through Sakura. "Well, I found out this morning that my parents are dead." Sakura explained then she started crying. Hinata started rubbing her back and told her to let it out, after about a box of tissues later, Sakura felt better. She had stopped crying and was smiling again. "Now, come with me to _Denny's_ and you can watch me eat." She said as she dragged Sakura with her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was finishing his third bowl of Ramen when Sasuke came and sat on a stool beside him. "Shrimp Ramen, please." He told a man behind the counter. The man nodded and went to the back. "Good morning Sasuke." Naruto said. "Morning." Sasuke replied. His ramen came and he started eating. "Naruto, I have a question. What was your first date like with Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "Why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked curiously. "Well, I asked Sakura out on a date for later this evening. I don't know what to do." "You know how to cook, right? Make her dinner or take her out. I heard a carnival was coming to Konoha this afternoon." Naruto said pushing his bowl away as he stood up. Sasuke also finished his ramen and stood up. "That's a great idea." Sasuke stated as they both walked out of the Ichiraku Ramen. "I'll cook her this stir-fry that is really good and take her to the carnival. I gotta go buy groceries since all I have in my fridge is beer and cheese." Sasuke answered. "Since when do you drink?" Naruto asked. "Since two years ago." Sasuke stated. (The legal age in Konoha is 16 years.) Naruto smirked and said, "Well then, I should invite you for a drink sometime." "You're on, dobe." Sasuke replied as he walked off to the local Konoha Grocery Store.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Seven coming soon!**


	7. Breaking The Ice Chapter Seven

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Seven:

Sasuke hated shopping, he thought it was a waste of his time because he would rather be training, not carrying grocery bags. But it had to be done, better than starving. He carried this huge bag in front of him, and three on each arm, full of food and drinks. He then passed a jewelry store and thought about when he had asked Sakura to marry him. 'I better buy her a ring, so she will know that I am serious about marrying her.' He thought. 'After all, Hinata and Ino have one so she would probably feel left out.'

Sasuke entered the store and took his time at looking at the engagement rings, hoping one that would suit her. After about 30 rings later he decided on one and bought it. "Perfect." He said. "Thank you come again." The jeweler said. "You have excellent taste sir."

Sasuke picked up the grocery bags and made his way to his house, but the grocery bag that he was carrying blocked his vision and in no time at all, he crashed into a person. Thankfully, the items he bought were wrapped because it was scattered all on the ground.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you." A voice apologized, helping Sasuke pick up the items. "It's alright. It was my fault, I shouldn't have carried so many bags." They were both looking down, until the voice said, "Sasuke...." Sasuke looked up and saw that it was Sakura. She smiled. "Do you need some help carrying those bags?" She asked, seeing that he had trouble walking. "Really? Thanks Sakura." Sasuke replied. Sakura picked up a bag while he carried the rest. They walked down the street that Sakura was uneasy of. Sakura's smile disappeared. Sasuke noticed this and asked, "what's wrong?" "Well, this street gives me--" Sasuke cut her off. "The creeps, I know, I gotta move away from this place. It brings back painful memories."

Sasuke opened the door and went into the kitchen and Sakura followed him in. He took care of putting items in the cupboards and Sakura put the rest of the items in the fridge. In no time at all, they were finished. Finally, Sakura broke the silence. "Don't you ever get lonely here?" She asked. "Oh, yeah, all the time." Sasuke replied. "But you kind of get used to it. I was wondering, since we are engaged, would you like to move in with me?" He asked. "This place is so lonely, how about you move in with me?" Sakura asked. "There are three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a balcony, and a living room." "Sounds like a nice place, I don't even have a balcony." He replied. "Sure, why not? I am kind of sick of this place. I am gonna set this place up for sale. Hopefully, someone will buy it." "Great, you can move in tomorrow." Sakura said. "Around 6 AM?" "6 AM?" Sasuke asked, "Yeah, I'll wake up at 5 AM and you should too. We'll move in your stuff early to finish the job faster." Sakura replied. "Sounds reasonable, sure." Sasuke replied. "I'll pick you up at 6 for our date, okay?" Sakura nodded while she walked out the door and home to get ready for he date, but first, she would have to call Hinata.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Eight coming soon! **


	8. Breaking The Ice Chapter Eight

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Eight:

Sakura dialed Hinata's number, hoping she was there. "Hello?" Hinata answered. "Hi, Hinata." "Oh, hi Sakura. What's up?" Hinata asked. "I was wondering if you could help me with my outfit for my date tonight." Sakura asked. "Of course! I'll be right over." Hinata chirped. "Bye. Just open the door." Sakura replied. "Alright, bye." Hinata said as she hung up.

Ten minutes later Hinata opened the door and saw Sakura sitting on the couch. "Alright, let's get to work!" Hinata squealed as she emptied her bag which was full of make-up kits. Sakura sweatdropped. "Do you really need all that?" She asked. "Of course! You need to look beautiful and sexy for your date. Besides you need to get a boyfriend and get married, have children." Hinata stated. Sakura didn't tell Hinata that she was engaged to Sasuke or that she was going on a date with him. She looked at Hinata and said, "but what will I wear?" "That's for me to know and you to find out." Hinata replied as she dragged Sakura upstairs.

An hour later, at 5:30 PM, Hinata finished her work and was satisfied. Sakura wore a blue shirt with a short black skirt and her lips were a rosy red and her fingernails were painted a light pink. "You look beautiful and sexy, Sakura." Hinata replied. "Go knock the lucky guy dead!" "Thanks Hinata, thanks to you I look pretty." Sakura stated. "Now, I have to go home and make dinner for Naruto, tell me how your date went tomorrow!" Hinata said as she exited out the door. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and thought, 'Hinata really outdone herself, she is a great friend.'

Sasuke was dressed in a light blue dress shirt with black dress pants as he walked to Sakura's door and rang the doorbell. Sakura opened the door and Sasuke's mouth dropped. "You look beautiful." He said as Sakura closed the door behind her. "Thank you." Sakura replied, a little surprised. "I thought that word wasn't part of your vocabulary." Sasuke grinned. "It is now." "Well, you look handsome." Sakura stated. They reached Sasuke's house and saw that he cleaned it and it looked more cheerful. "Wow, it looks a lot better." Sakura said. "Well, the house kind of spooked you right, and also because Kakashi is coming to look at the house." Sasuke explained. "Kakashi? I thought that he said he loved his house and would never get rid of it." Sakura replied. "Well, I'll have to see what price he will give me for this house." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen. "I'll make you dinner." "You can cook, I never knew that." Sakura stated. "Well you don't know me as well as you think." Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke emerged from the kitchen 15 min later with his stir-fry. It smelt so good that Sakura sighed. "Well, try it and tell me if you like it." Sasuke replied. Sakura took a piece into her mouth and cheerful replied, "I love it, it is so good!" (They just eat so on to after dinner.)

Sasuke washed the dishes and sat down on the couch beside Sakura. "Here, I have something for you." Sasuke replied. He took a little box out of his pocket and opened it and took out a ring. Sasuke slipped it on her finger. It was a beautiful white gold ring with a pink diamond in the shape of a cherry blossom. "Wow, thank you, now we really are engaged." Sakura said as she hugged Sasuke. "Now let's go to the carnival, do you like carnivals?" Sasuke hoped because he already bought tickets. "Yeah, let's go!" Sakura said walking out the door with Sasuke.

They went on all the rides except for Sakura, she was scared of roller coasters, so Sasuke had to go himself, but Sakura watched him. 'He looks so happy.' Sakura thought as he wizzed by, laughing as the roller coaster flipped upside down. When the ride was over, Sasuke was hardly dizzy, but the people who came off the ride after him could barely walk. They then went to one of the booths where you would have to shoot a target, ect, to get a prize. "Do you want a prize, Saskura?" He asked. "Sure, if you want to do it." "I could use the practice." Sasuke replied as he picked up a rifle. He managed to shoot all six targets and won a white teddy bear with silver wings. "Thank you." Sakura said as they walked off back home.

Sasuke walked Sakura to her house and as he was going off in the direction of his house, Sakura stopped him. "Thank you, Sasuke. I had a wonderful time." Sakura said as she kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke blushed and replied "Your welcome." He then walked ofF home, getting ready to pack his stuff to move in with Sakura.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Nine coming soon!**


	9. Breaking The Ice Chapter Nine

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

_**Sorry it took so long, I got a case of writer's block! **_

_**Dr. Kinomoto belongs to me - I made him up in this chapter!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Nine:

It was five after six AM, and Sakura was still asleep, she hadn't heard her alarm clock ring and Sasuke was getting impatient waiting outside her door. 'Damn it, I look like an idiot standing out here.' He thought. He had rented a truck and had all his of his items ready to be carried inside, but she had overslept. He knocked on the door, again for, hell, he lost count. He punched the door in fustration.

Sakura bolted up, what was that noise at her door? She looked at her clock, it was 15 after six AM! "Damn it, I over slept!" Sakura yelped. She quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door. Sasuke was standing there, his eye twitching. "I am so sorry, Sasuke!" Sakura apologized. "I guess I was just to tired. Come in." Sasuke started unloading his belongings into the living room, when Saskura said blushing, "I should have given you an extra key." Sasuke looked at her. "Do you have one?" He asked. "Yeah, I'll be right back." Sakura said as she headed upstairs. Sasuke had managed to move everything in, except his dresser. He hated asking for help, but he didn't have a choice. "Sakura!" He yelled. "Could you help me carry something into the house?" "Sure!" Sakura said as she walked down the stairs and gave him the extra key. They managed to carry the dresser in the house, but as they put it down on the floor, it got heavy for Sakura and she dropped it. Right on Sasuke's foot.

"Shit!" He cursed. He fell backwards on the floor, clutching his foot in pain. "I am so sorry, it got so heavy. What is in that dresser anyway? Bricks?" Sakura asked. "Clothes, weapons, and possessions. And I am fine, just a little pain" Sasuke said as he tried to stand up. He took a step forward and fell on top of Sakura. "I guess I can't walk now." Sasuke said into Sakura's ear. "It's fine, it was my fault to begin with." Sakura stated. Just then Sakura noticed that they were in a suggestive position and blushed. Just then there was a knock on the door and the door opened.

The Hokage stepped in and looked at the two on the floor. "I am sorry, I'll come back later. I hope I am not interrupting anything." Sasuke rolled of Sakura and she stood up. "Oh, no, please stay. Come inside." The Hokage looked on the floor at Sasuke and back at Sakura. "I have your parent's will for you." He said as he handed Sakura the scroll. "Goodbye and have a good day." "Thank you and same to you." Sakura replied. The Hokage then walked out the door and closed it behind him. Sasuke was still on the floor. Sakura put the scroll on the coffee table and gave her hand to Sasuke. He gladly took it. "Now, we have to get you to bed and I'll call a doctor. I think you may have broke it." Sakura explained. She helped Sasuke walk up the stairs and into the room where they moved his stuff into. It was her parent's room, but the clothes and possessions had been moved by Sakura into the empty room next to hers. Sakura helped Sasuke into bed and told him she would be right back.

Sakura went into her room and dialed the number for a doctor, Dr. Kinomoto, to be exact. He was known as the best doctor in Konoha because he managed to help anyone who asked for his help. "Hello, Dr. Kinomoto's office, how may a help you?" A woman asked. "Hello, I am Sakura Haruno and I was wondering if Dr. Kinomoto might come over to my house and help out my friend. He has appeared to have broken his foot and can't walk." "Why, certainly. Dr. Kinomoto will be over in 10 mins. Thank you, have a nice day." "Bye." Sakura said and she hung up.

She walked into Sasuke's room and sat on the bed. "Try to keep your foot still and Dr. Kinomoto will be here in 10 min." Sasuke nodded, a little pissed that he couldn't walk. "This is so unfair, I have to bring the truck back to the rental place and I have Kakashi coming to look at my house today at 12 PM." Sasuke groaned. "I could help you, I'll bring the truck back to the rental place and take care of Kakashi." Sakura suggested. "Do you have a license to drive?" Sasuke asked. "Of course I do. And I'll show Kakashi your house and bring him here to give you a price." "Thank you, Sakura. I don't know what I would do without you." "No problem, we are going to get married so we have to be more like husband and wife. I'll be back after I bring the truck back to the rental place. And if the doctor comes, yell for him to come in because I'll leave the door open" Sakura replied as Sasuke handed her the keys. "Okay then, I hope you know how to drive." Sakura grinned. "You didn't see the convertible in the garage?" Sakura asked as she walked down the stairs. "Women." Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura returned to truck and drove back in her convertible. (She hooked up her car to the truck.) She made her way to the door and up the stairs where the doctor was putting a cast on Sasuke's foot. "Hello, Ms. Haruno, your friend will be fine, he just sprained his foot badly. I am putting it in a cast incase he might break it while on crutches." The doctor smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Kinomoto. How long must he keep it on?" Sakura asked. "About three weeks." The doctor said. "But make sure he stays off his foot for a while and you will have to supervise him carefully for these three weeks." He said as he finished his job and walked down the stairs with Sakura. "Thank you again, Dr. Kinomoto." "Your welcome. Good day." He replied as he walked out the door.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter 10 coming soon! **


	10. Breaking The Ice Chapter Ten

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

_**I don't know the names of Sakura's parents so I just made some names up - If anyone knows their real names, please email me!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Ten:

Sakura closed the door as the doctor left and headed back upstairs to Sasuke but something caught her eye: her parent's will. She grasped the scroll in her hand and made her way up the stairs. She sat down on the bed where Sasuke sat with his casted leg. "Oh, your parent's will. Well read it." Sasuke urged. Sakura nodded and opened the scroll. She read aloud:

_To Sakura Haruno:_

_This will has been legally signed by your parents, David and Lily Haruno, and has entitled you to inherit the following items:_

_All of their clothes and possessions in their house_

_The Haruno Estate_

_The Porsche (Sakura has a Mercedes)_

_The Haruno Cottage in Hidden Mist Village_

_The Second Haruno Estate in Cloud Country_

_Five million dollars in cash_

_Signed,_

_David Haruno Lily Haruno_

Sakura stopped reading and her eyes widened. "I can't believe that my family was so rich." Sasuke as well was surprised. "Your just as rich as me." Sasuke replied. "But money doesn't really matter to me, as long as I have enough to buy me things that I need, then I'm fine." Sakura looked at the clock, it was 10 to 12 PM. "I have to go meet Kakashi at your house. I'll be back soon and try not to move your leg, alright?" Sasuke nodded and turned on the television, hoping to find a decent channel as Sakura left.

Sakura waited patiently outside Sasuke's house, he was already 30 min late. Sakura's eye began to twitch. "Damn Kakashi, why does he always have to be late?" Then as if right on cue, Kakashi walked up the stairs to the porch. "Why, hello Sakura. Who knew you would be showing me the house?" Kakashi asked. "You're late! Quite frankly, I am not surprised at all." Sakura stated. She opened the door and showed the house to Kakashi, it took over two hours due to Kakashi's curiosity to searching every room carefully, as if he thought some kind of monster lived here. After Sakura finished showing him the house, she told him to come with her to tell Sasuke the price he was willing to give.

Sasuke looked at the clock, Sakura should have been home by now, but knowing Kakashi, he was probably late yet again. He then heard the door opening and heard voices, it was Sakura and the old Hentai. Kakashi was the first to come into Sasuke's room and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sasuke twitched angrily. "Well, it's just that I would never see the day when the great Sasuke Uchiha would be taken down by a measly dresser." Kakashi laughed. "Hey, it was heavy. Even ask Sakura. Anyway, you are here to give me a price for the house, not to insult me." Sasuke ordered. "Well considering the age of the house, the number of rooms and --" Sasuke cut him off. "Get to the point!" "Fine then, I'll give you $200,000, in cash." Kakashi stated. "You've got yourself a deal." Sasuke said as they shook hands. They wrote up the legal papers and Kakashi gave the money to Sasuke, as he said, in cash was told his farewell.

"Who knew Kakashi was so rich?" Sakura asked. "Beats me, he probably either got huge pays when he was an ANBU or he sold drugs." Sasuke replied. "I'll go make dinner and bring it up to you." Sakura told Sasuke as she got up but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "I'll go downstairs with you, I need to exercise my foot." Sakura nodded as she helped him up. 'This was going to be a long three weeks.' She thought.

Sakura made chicken for dinner with rice and vegetables, which Sasuke told her, he liked it. He never knew that Sakura was such a great cook and he was content that she was going to be his wife. After watching some television, they were soon getting tired after such a long day. It was 10 PM when they said their 'goodnights' and went to bed.

At around 12 AM, a scream filled the house. "AHHHHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Sakura bolted up from her bed and immediately thought, 'Sasuke.' She made her way into his room and saw his head lowered, looking at his hands. Sakura sat on his bed and asked, "What's wrong, Sasuke?" "I saw Itachi." He replied. "And there was blood all over the room." Sasuke was trembling so much that Sakura laid him down on the bed, trying to tell him that it all was just a dream. Sakura watched over him until she thought that he feel asleep and stood up to go back to her room. Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Please stay with me, Sakura." She nodded and got into the bed. Sakura held him in her arms and together they both fell asleep. It continued like this for three weeks, and his nightmares never came back again.

Three weeks later, it was morning, Sasuke woke up and looked at Sakura who was still sleeping in his arms. He had already gotten his cast off and could walk. 'She looks like an angel.' He thought. 'I think I am falling in love with her.' But he couldn't be, could he? Yes, he was. He was slowly starting to fall in love with Sakura Haruno, a girl who had been chasing after him since she was twelve years old. He thought of her nothing more than a fan girl, her and all the other girls in his class. But Sakura was different, she showed him what love was, caring for people, and living your life everyday with a smile on your face. She managed to get through to him, she broke the ice around his heart. He would tell her today. He got up and took a shower, it was a hot morning today.

Sakura stirred slowly and opened her eyes. 'Sasuke must be awake downstairs already.' She thought. She went into her room and got some clothes to take a shower. She was still kind of drowsy and didn't hear the water running in the bathroom so she opened the door. There was Sasuke, dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts. Sakura stared at him. 'God, he's a total hottie.' Sasuke looked up to her and said, "Sakura, I have something to tell you." Not noticing that Sakura was looking at his fine chiseled chest. "Sakura, I....I love you." He blushed. Sakura looked up into his eyes. "I love you too, Sasuke." Sasuke pulled her into a passionate kiss. They had their first kiss and they stayed that way until the door bell rang. They broke the kiss in disappointment, hoping that it would have lasted a little longer. "I'll get it." Sasuke grumbled.

He went downstairs and opened the door. It was Hinata and Naruto. "Hello, Sasuke." Hinata happily said. "Hello, Hinata, Naruto. Why are you here so early?" Sasuke asked. "Well, it is hardly early, since it is 4 PM. I stopped by your house and Kakashi was there and said that you moved in with Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied. "I wanted to bring Sakura shopping with me, since today is a 50% off special at Konoha Mall." Hinata announced. "And I wanted to invite you to a drink Sasuke, down at the local bar." Naruto stated. "Oh, alright. I'll be out in a couple of minutes with Sakura, come in make yourselves at home." Sasuke replied. Naruto sat himself on the couch with Hinata and turned on the TV.

About 15 min later, they were all ready to go. Hinata ran off with Sakura to Konoha mall and Naruto walked off with Sasuke to Konoha Bar.

Hinata went insane and nearly bought everything, with Sakura panting behind Hinata. She bought everything from dresses, panties, bras, shirts and shorts. Even a shirt for Naruto that says "I love Ramen". Sakura, on the other hand, just bought two pairs of shorts, a tube top, and two bras. "Honestly Hinata, your closet is already full enough, where are you gonna fit all that?" Sakura asked. "I'll manage, by the way Sakura, why is Sasuke living with you? As your best friend, why didn't you tell me?" Hinata asked curiously. "Well, I am engaged to him and I wanted to tell you when the time is right." Sakura replied showing Hinata the ring. "Wow, it's lovely, Sakura. I can tell that he really loves you" Sakura beamed at Hinata.

Down at the Konoha Bar, Naruto was wasted after his eighth shot of Vodka. Sasuke only had five up till now. "And anyway, I told the Hokage to stuff it up his ass!" Naruto laughed, telling Sasuke his story, which he thought was just the alcohol talking. Sasuke sighed, looking at the glass of Vodka in front of him. "And now a toast," Naruto started. "To you and Sakura, may you live your life together forever." Sasuke smiled and clicked his glass with Naruto. They drank the vodka down and then, Naruto's face collided with the table. Sasuke shook his head while taking another shot of Vodka. "You dobe, eight glasses is your limit."

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Eleven coming soon! **


	11. Breaking The Ice Chapter Eleven Edite...

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Eleven:

"So, did you tell Naruto about the baby?" Sakura curiously asked Hinata while they were walking back to her house. "Of course, when I told him, he went red and fell backwards in his chair. He was knocked out cold and when he woke up, he hugged and kissed me, telling me that he was so happy." Hinata explained. They were at Hinata's house and she opened her closet, putting away all of the new items she had just bought. Somehow, it luckily all fit. Sakura then went to her house and put away her clothes, while Hinata waited downstairs for her. The girls decided to head down to Konoha Bar and meet up with Sasuke and Naruto to have a few drinks.

When they arrived, they saw Sasuke with a passed out Naruto sitting in his chair. "Hey, how are you?" Sakura asked, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, but I can't say the same about Naruto. He passed out on his ninth shot of Vodka a while ago." Sasuke grinned. Hinata kissed Naruto fully on the lips and he managed to wake up. "Oh, hhhiiiiii, Hinataaaa." He slurred and then shook his head. "Want a drink?" "I can't because of the baby." Hinata replied. "A Kaluha, please." Sakura said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Since when do you drink?" He asked. "Since legal age, but not always, just once in a while for me." Sakura replied, letting the alcohol burn her throat. "Yeah, but when she has a drink, she can't stop unless she passes out." Hinata laughed. "I, however, have my limits."

Throughout the night, they began to talk about their memories when they were still Genins, making Naruto feel embarrassed, since he was the dunce in the whole Academy. Naruto managed to take another nine shots and passed out again. Hinata decided to go home with Naruto when she saw that he had passed out. "I have to take Naruto home." She said as she shook Naruto to wake him up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Sakura, Sasuke." They nodded as Hinata walked off, dragging a wasted Naruto behind her.

Sakura had about two drinks of Kaluha and six shots of Vodka. "How can you drink so much, you are going to have one hell of a headache in the morning." Sasuke asked. "I don't really know, I guess it just comes to me." Sakura replied. "One more here." She ordered. Sakura took one last shot and she felt dizzy. Sasuke saw this and caught her, just in time. He hauled her over his shoulder, taking another shot of Vodka and paying the bartender for both of their drinks.

He laid her on his bed, they had a habit of sleeping together in the same bed, and climbed in beside her. She put her arms around him and laid on his chest, Sasuke grinned and they both fell asleep.

"Owwww." Sakura said the next morning, clutching her head in pain. Sasuke also had a hangover, but his was long gone since 7 AM. He heard her from downstairs and went walked into their room. He came back with Aspirin and a glass of water. "Thanks." Sakura stated. She then got up from bed and ran into the washroom, Sasuke grimaced at the sound of wretching. This was going to be a long day.

"Oh, Sakura. Hinata called and told me to tell you that they went on their first ultrasound and the baby is in perfect health." Sasuke told her. "That's great, do they know the sex yet?" She asked. "No, it's still too soon." He replied. "When are we gonna start a family, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Whenever you want." Sasuke replied. "Then how about now?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grinned. They walked up to their room and closed the door behind them, moans of pleasure coming from their room.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Twelve coming soon!**


	12. Breaking The Ice Chapter Twelve

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

_**Due to Hinata drinking during her preganancy - I have edited it, so she declines the drinks**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Twelve:

_Two Weeks Later_

Sakura woke up and ran into the bathroom, spilling her guts out. Sasuke immediately woke up and grimaced at the noise. 'Poor Sakura.' He thought. Sakura brushed her teeth and used mouthwash to get rid of the ugly taste. She had been getting morning sickness everyday for the past week. Then it hit her, she was probably pregnant, but she couldn't tell Sasuke, not until it was confirmed. She got dressed and kissed Sasuke passionately on the lips. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She told him as she walked out and over to Hinata's house. "I gotta talk to Hinata."

Sakura knocked on Hinata's door, hoping that Naruto wouldn't be home. Naruto answered the door. She mentally swore. "Is Hinata there?" She asked. "Oh, yeah sure come in." Naruto offered. Hinata was watching TV on the couch. "Hey Sakura, what's up?" She asked. "Well, I have to ask you a favour." Sakura replied pointing to her stomach. Hinata got the picture and told Naruto to go over to Sasuke's house, he however was curious. "Why can't I stay in my own home?" Naruto whined. "It's a girl thing so go and play cards or something with Sasuke for a while, okay? Hinata suggested as she kicked Naruto out of the house. Naruto sadly walked over to Sakura and Sasuke's house.

"So, you are pregnant, right?" Hinata asked. "Well, I am not sure." Sakura replied. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Hinata told Sakura as she walked up the stairs. Hinata arrived with three pregnancy tests. "Why do you have three with you?" Sakura asked. "Well, I had some left over, and they are not usually accurate, so I have three." After testing all three, it was inevitable, Sakura was pregnant, all three confirmed it. "Wow, I am so happy for you, Sakura!" Hinata squealed. Sakura was as well content. She was going to have a baby with Sasuke. She had always wanted a family and now she would have one.

Meanwhile, Naruto was over at Sasuke's house where they played truth or dare, out of boredom. "Truth or Dare?" Sasuke asked tiredly. "Dare." "Alright, I dare you to lay off the ramen for the rest of your life." Naruto flinched. "Alright." "Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Truth." "Are you a virgin, if not who was your first?" Naruto asked. "No." Sasuke replied. "And who was your first?" Naruto asked. "Like hell I'll tell you, I hate this game. It is too girly." Sasuke snapped. "Alright, want to play go fish?" Naruto suggested. "How about we go for a drink?" Sasuke suggested. "But only one, since you get wasted so easily." Naruto fumed. "Like hell I do! Alright you're on!"

At the bar, Naruto ordered himself a glass of beer as well as Sasuke. One drink had no effect on the both of them. Then they saw Shikamaru with a bottle of Smirnoff beside him, half empty. "Hey, Shikamaru! I haven't seen you in so long, what have you been up to?" Naruto asked. "Not much, besides marrying Ino, getting her pregnant, having a baby boy, and having a drink. How troublesome...." He stated. "Hey where is Ino anyway?" Naruto asked. "With Damien, at home." Shikamaru replied. "He is so troublesome....Always crying. Anyway I have to get back to work. See you around." After Naruto and Sasuke finished their drinks, they headed back to Naruto's house instead, wondering what Hinata and Sakura were up to.

Naruto fumbled for his key and opened the door, there was Sakura and Hinata laughing on the couch. "So, this is the girl thing that you kicked me out of the house for?" Naruto asked closing the door behind him. "Well, tell him." Hinata urged Sakura forward. She walks up to Sasuke and looks into his eyes. "Sasuke, I'm pregnant." Sakura announced. Sasuke smiles and is about to say something, when he faints down on the floor, out cold.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Thirteen coming soon!**


	13. Breaking The Ice Chapter Thirteen

_**I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Thirteen:

"Oh God, the shock might have been too great for him to handle." Sakura replied worried. Naruto managed to pick up Sasuke and laid him on the couch. Hinata ran in with a wet cloth and put it on his forehead. "That won't work." Naruto said as he started to slap Sasuke on the face. "Naruto stop that!" Sakura yelled as Hinata brought a glass full of cold ice water and dumped it on Sasuke's face. He was still out cold. Then Sakura leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips, and to their amazement, he woke up. He stood up, clutching his jaw. "Why the hell does my face hurt?" He asked. Naruto slowly backed away, hoping Sasuke wouldn't kill him. He didn't care that he was wet, since he needed it. "Sakura, I am so happy that you are pregnant, now we can have a family just like we wanted." Sasuke leaned in and captured Sakura's lips with his.

_The last couple of months were hectic, Sakura thinking of how to decorate the third room in their house for the baby. She had started showing around the fourth month, but not too much. Hinata was already at her seventh month, and was driving Naruto crazy with her weird cravings for food and appetite. _

Sakura had started to become too emotional, for Sasuke's sake. Every time she would watch her soaps, she would break out in tears. If there was a commercial, such as a cat chasing a mouse, she would break out in tears. It was slowly driving him crazy, but he sort of got used to it. Hinata had her baby shower a couple of weeks ago and announced that she was having twins, a boy and a girl. They talked about how they would grow up to be just like their parents. Sasuke said that the boy would be a dobe, just like his father. He got a playful slap from Sakura, who only grinned at his prediction.

Two months later, Hinata was rushed to Konoha Hospital, who went into labour, two days later then she was supposed to. Sakura, who was now at six months, waited impatiently with Sasuke. Naruto came out a couple of hours later, with a swollen red hand. "How is she?" Sakura asked. "She's fine and the babies are healthy. My poor hand." Naruto wined. "What happened to your hand?" Sasuke asked. "When Hinata was pushing, she held on to my hand so hard, it swelled up and I think I have a broken finger." Naruto cried. Sasuke then started getting worried, would Sakura do the same to him, he looked up at Sakura, who only smiled. He was scared as hell.

They were soon allowed to visit Hinata and her two babies, they had decided to name the girl Alice and the boy Junior, who looked just like Naruto. Sasuke snickered. His prediction was correct, another little Naruto. Then he started to think how his little boy would look like, would he be like him, or Itachi? What if his son would be like Itachi? He would have to risk it, but he swore to himself he would never tell him about Itachi.

Soon, three months later, it was Sakura who was in the delivery room, screaming in pain while she held on to Sasuke's hand. He started to feel that his hand was starting to feel numb, finally after a couple of hours, Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand. His hand was white and he couldn't feel anything, at least it wasn't like Naruto's hand. The doctors cleaned up the baby and wrapped a blue towel around him. It was a healthy baby boy. Sakura held him in her arms, happy that they were now a family. She handed Sasuke the baby. He gladly took it into his arms, it had his raven hair and Sakura's emerald eyes. "He's beautiful." Sasuke said happily to Sakura. He sat down on the bed near Sakura, cradling the boy in his arms. "What will we name him?" "How about Spike?" Sakura suggested. "I like it, alright, his name is Spike." Sasuke replied. "Sakura, we must never tell Spike about Itachi, incase he might turn out like him." Sakura nodded as Sasuke kissed her passionately.

**Thank you for reading and please review! There will be one more chapter, The Epilogue, coming soon as well as my new fic! **


	14. Breaking The Ice The Epilogue

#**_I don't own Naruto and never will. So don't sue me, I am broke! Please Review!_**

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and will continue to!**_

_**This is the last chapter and stay tuned for my new fic!**_

**Breaking The Ice**

Chapter Fourteen: The Epilogue

_Five Years Later_

Sakura looked out on the balcony, taking in the cool breeze. Sasuke walked up from behind her and kissed her neck, embracing her. "I love you." He stated. "I love you too." Sakura replied. They kissed passionately and heard a yell. "Daddy!" The voice rang throughout the house. They both walked down the stairs and saw Spike in a fighting stance. "Daddy look what I learned!" He happily replied. Spike eyes then turned red and Sasuke's eyes widened. His son had mastered the Sharingan, at only five years old! "Come and train with me, you promised." Spike wined. "Alright, let's go."

'This was going to be interesting, Sharingan against Sharingan.' Sasuke thought. Spike made the first move and Sasuke immediately blocked it. His son then activated the Sharingan and looked behind him, almost catching Sasuke off guard. Sakura stared in wonder, thinking how her son could be so strong. Spike then made signs with his hand and released a fireball at Sasuke. 'How did he learn that? I new taught him this!' Sasuke dodged it and defeated his son. "Where did you learn that fireball technique?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know, I just did it. I don't know how." Spike replied.

Sakura decided to break the tension. "Dinner's ready on the table, go on Spike." She ordered. Sasuke walked up to Sakura with worry in his eyes. "What if he turns out like Itachi? I don't know what to do Sakura." "Don't worry I have faith in him, perhaps he will be a prodigy, nothing more. After all, he is talented." Sakura replied. Then they both walked into the house, to go eat dinner and wonder about their son's future.

**Thank you for reading and please review! This is the last chapter, and it is up to you to decide, will Spike follow in Itachi's footsteps or not? Look out for my next new fic coming soon!**


End file.
